Devilish Maid
by secretsrsafehir
Summary: Someone's lost their memory. Her beloved still knows her but when will they meet again? Ciel and Elizabeth are their keys to meeting again. R&R! :) Enjoy! Sorry for the late update!
1. Beginnings

Chapter 1

Hi there! My friend told me this chapter lacked some things and told me to either elaborate or to add some more stuff so here it is! The new and edited version of Chapter 1 By the way, Chapter 2 is still the same. :)

"Milady! Where on earth are you going to?" a female shouted to a little girl walking ahead. The little girl looked so determined and her maid found her current attitude 'cute' but ignored the feeling and stopped her from moving any further.

"I am going to my fiancée's home. The house has been getting rather boring and dull. I think I'd rather go and spend the day with him." the little girl answered, proud of herself for having thought of that idea. She was about to move passed her maid but found her way blocked by said servant.

"Has your mother allowed you to go?" the female asked. The little girl shook her head no and looked at her curiously. The servant then groaned as she disappeared suddenly, making the girl jump.

'I wonder…Oh no! She must have told mother…' the little girl though, glumly. She hoped that her mother would allow her to go, she was feeling caged there in the mansion. After some time, the female returned sighing. The little girl looked at her expectantly.

"Well?" she asked, nervously.

"Your mother at first said no to you going out. But then I reminded her that one of her orders was to make sure you were happy, but it seemed you were not and so I told her that you were going to be happier going to your fiancée's estate. Well, your mother agreed, as long as you return before dinner." the female told her. The little girl squealed and cheered for joy. She was about to run outside to call another servant to prepare the carriage when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to the female, confused, and asked;

"What? Is there anything else you need to know of my plans?"

"Let me do that for you Milady." the maid answered, smiling at her ward. The little girl nodded then left to get ready. Once she was gone, the female's smile was wiped off her face as she groaned tiredly, while muttering to herself;

"That girl shall be the death of me someday. It is a shame that I have agreed to a contract with the Marchioness. I am just thankful I don't need to eat a person's soul after a contract. But then, the Marchioness did order me to trail after her daughter and to make sure she is happy and well taken care of." She thought to herself and left to call a butler for help.

*-scene change-*

'I wonder why she always comes with me or why she always cares about what happens to me. She even went as far as to convince mother to let me do as I like.' the little girl thought to herself. She was currently in her room being dressed by another maid. Her clothing consisted of a pink and white frilled gown with a matching hat for herself and her black shoes and white stockings. Her blond hair was put up into pigtails that curled into ringlets at the ends. When she was done, she hurriedly thanked the maid, got some things from her collections and left for the carriage.

On her way there; she was too busy pondering on why her personal maid kept taking care of her, that she didn't see where she was going. She ended up bumping into someone and fell to the ground, shaking her head. She looked up and saw her maid smiling at her, amused at her predicament. She huffed as she stood up, dusting herself and walking away.

"Milady!" she heard her maid say. She ignored the call but when her maid suddenly appeared in front of her, she nearly fell on the ground a second time.

"What is it?" she answered, seeing her maid smirking at her. The maid pointed to the opposite direction. The little girl blushed and followed her maid to the carriage. Once they were inside, the coachman drove away towards the Phantomhive Estate. Each female was lost in their own thoughts. The little girl was imagining the look on her fiancée's face when he would see her while her maid was trying, and failing, to remember how her life was when she was younger.

*-scene change-*

"Ahhh…So this is the famed Phantomhive Estate...Impressive. Would you not say the same Milady?" the maid complimented, turning to her ward that had disappeared into the mansion.

'Oh dear…' She shook her head and descended the carriage, headed straight for the mansion but at a much slower pace than that of the little girl. As she went in, she saw how high the ceilings were and how wide the room was.

'Wow…' She thought as she kept walking through the corridors until she heard a high pitched scream from the room across the hall she was in along with her ward's giggles. She looked around before she suddenly disappeared as though she wasn't there at all.

Meanwhile, inside the room, the little girl was tying up a tall butler who wore glasses. Around her were three more servants plus an older chibi-formed butler who was drinking tea. She giggled again as she finished tying up the butler then placed a bonnet on his head. When she was through, she turned to the other four and slowly went up to them. The servants, except the chibi butler, noticed her stalking and backed away. But they failed to notice that as the girl was a child she was very fast, and so when they ran out the room, she was right on their heels. At the exact same moment they left, the girl's maid appeared by the door and was left looking at their dust.

'The things I do for her…' she sighed and vanished again.

This time, she appeared somewhere off to the side of the room before the running group arrived. She stayed by the shadows so that she would be able to see what kind of person her ward's fiancée was and what kind of people had in his home.

*-scene change-*

"Milord, we have done everything we needed to do. Would you like for us to return now?" a butler asked his young master as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Yes. Get us a carriage now." the young boy replied.

"Very well Master." the butler said, waving to the carriages passing. When one stopped in front of them, the butler helped his master in before he too went in and shut the door.

The ride back to the estate was silent and each was left to their own devices. The young boy was thinking about what he should do and other things that don't seem to be a young boy's subject of interest. This included the young boy's business, his duties and his cases. The butler, on the other hand, was thinking about the woman he lost centuries ago.

'Oh my darling, where are you now? Are you even still alive until now? If you are, why did you not seek me out?'

*-end-*

That's the end! I hope you all enjoyed the improved version! Please review if you have the time. I shall update when I have time.

~Akane!


	2. Seeing her Again Flashback 1

Chapter 2

Hey there! Yes it has been so long and I am very, truly, absitively….SORRY! Please forgive me for not updating sooner. I got a mixture of brain dead-ness, writer's block, procrastination, laziness, cramming for school and project deadlines all in one! So without further ado, here it is! The second chapter to my story: Devilish Maid.

Last time:

The ride back to the estate was silent as they were thinking different thoughts. The young boy was thinking about what he should do and other things that don't seem to be a young boy's subject of interest. The butler, on the other hand, was thinking about the woman he lost centuries ago. 'Oh my beloved, where are you now? Are you even alive until now?'

Now:

The carriage arrived in front of the Phantomhive Mansion, a vast land and an enchanting building. The butler stepped out, helped his master down and then they walked to the door, entering through it.

The butler, when they came to the ballroom, suddenly stopped making his master stare at him curiously and with an annoyed look in his eyes.

"Why did you stop Sebastian?"

"Forgive me master, I just heard the others running around the place screaming. In fact, they are on the way…right…about…now"

The doors across from them burst open, and lo and behold, his other servants came in, each huffing and puffing and shouting complaints to their master.

"Master! The brat-?"

They were interrupted mid-rant by knives thrown at them. They were lucky enough not to be hit by these. Then they heard the voice of a woman echo around the room.

"Only I have the right to call her that. And that's only if she annoys me…" She proclaimed, appearing at the side of the room, smiling innocently though they all heard the underlying threat in her words.

"Ciel! Ciel! Oh Ciel, you're back!" A little girl came rushing in only to jump at said master of the house. The little girl kept talking excitedly and hugged the boy tightly.

"Elizabeth? What are you doing here? Does your mother know you're here?" He demanded, struggling to get away from her. Elizabeth pouted.

"But Ciel…I did have permission to come here, my maid Kagome asked my mother for me… And I told you to call me Lizzie! It would be cuter that way!"

The demon butler was startled by that name and asked "Where is she?"

His master, Ciel, stared at him while Elizabeth answered his question.

"Over there…" she said, pointing to where the unknown maid stood. Sebastian walked slowly, as though he thought she would disappear if he got any closer. His look was that of a lost boy finally seeing the girls of his dreams. Or at least that was what Ciel noticed after paying attention to his butler's facial expressions. He didn't know how right he was… The other servants plus Elizabeth stared curiously at Sebastian and wondered how he knew the little lady's maid.

'It has been so long….' Sebastian thought, coming closer.

'Who is he? He looks familiar…Perhaps he can help me regain my memories…Or not…' Kagome thought to herself. 'Should I stand still or move away?'

Sebastian touched her face and upon feeling that she was real, relaxed and said her name again. "Kagome…?"

"Yes, that is I. How do you know me?" she replied.

"I knew you from 1,000 years ago. I met you when I went to the Demon Council's meeting with my father. You were with your own father then too." he explained.

"What? What is this? Why do I not know of it?" she questioned, her mind swimming with all the new information she gathered from this unknown man.

"An accident happened when you were playing with your cousins near the Genesis Forest. You were play-fighting, well more like sparring, and your cousin Inuyasha hit you so hard you flew into the forest. When we arrived to where you had landed, you had smashed the old witch's house wall. She, having been an evil being, erased your memories and sent you somewhere as she was annoyed with your having broken her wall." he continued, looking at her expressions. She had a surprised and pained look.

"What when was this? I don't believe you! Though I can honestly say I don't know where I am from, I don't believe that, that happened!" she denied, shaking her head and walking slowly backwards. Sebastian gained a determined look in his eye that no one else saw.

"Then we shall do this my way…"he exclaimed, grabbing on to her hands and looking her straight in the eye.

To the other humans in the room, namely Ciel, Elizabeth and the other servants, they saw a strange black light cover the butler and maid duo. It looked peaceful and calm, not the dangerous black auras that monsters usually had. It was more of a helpful type.

Inside the light, Sebastian was showing Kagome everything he knew about her. In other words, he was showing her his memories.

Flashback 1

"But Father, I do not want to go there. It will be dull and I shall be lonely." A small dark haired child with red eyes pleaded with his father.

"No Sebastian. You must learn the ways of our kind. It is time you meet others your own age." his father explained, sighing at his son's sad expression.

"Fine then. I shall be compliant. But I shall only 'befriend' those I deem alright. Understood?" the boy bargained. His father agreed.

So they left to go to the palace of the stars or the Land of the North. After they were shown to their rooms, the older man, Wycker, told his son to explore the grounds and to look for someone up to his standards. Sebastian looked in every room, in every corner, in every floor but he still could not find anyone who he could talk to. All he met were these pompous brats who believed themselves superior to everyone. That was not in his criterion. As he turned to enter the garden, he heard a girl's laughter ring from the fountain. He ran towards it and found a girl his age with raven hair and ice blue eyes playing with two boys, obviously brothers. One, the older, had a crescent moon on his forehead and had silver hair with golden eyes. The younger had his ears on top of his head, amber eyes and silver hair like his brother. He walked close to them, only to see the girl run up to him and introduce herself and the boys.

"Hi! I'm Kagome, the Northern Lord's youngest daughter in the three. I like sunshine, flowers, oden and archery. This is Sesshomaru, the Western Lord's eldest and his heir and this is Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's half-brother. And who are you?" she said, cheerfully smiling. Sesshomaru 'hnn-ed' while Inuyasha 'feh-ed' at their introductions.

"I am Sebastian of the Ravens. We hail from the Northwestern area. It is a pleasure to meet you princess." he introduced himself, kissing her hand at the end. They both felt a spark of some sort and Kagome blushed. The two brothers smirked at them. This was bound to get interesting.

End Flashback 1

"That was how we met. Don't you remember?" he pleaded, wishing she did.

"I—I—I think I do?" she replied, unsure of the pictures flashing in her mind.

And that's done! Anyways, I have set up a poll since someone asked what kind of demon Kagome is so vote there :) And if anyone has any suggestions for a flashback or occurrence...PM ME! :D

~~thank you for reading :3


End file.
